


Karaoke Night

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Karaoke, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Satsuki and Ryou have Daiki wrapped around their fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> For aomidna on tumblr for a writing trade! ;v;

When Ryou walked into practice he wasn’t sure why Satsuki and Daiki were avoiding each other. It was odd for the two to avoid each other, seeing as they were almost as close as siblings. It made him way too curious.

“Momoi-san...could I ask you a question?” He finally had the courage to say it and the manager turned to him with a smile.

“Sure, Sakurai-kun! What do you need?”

“Why aren’t you and Aomine-kun talking…?” He asked, stealing a glance at the power forward, despite being too afraid to keep his eyes on him for too long.

Satsuki let out a huff and crossed her arms. “Dai-chan won’t come to karaoke with me and he doesn’t even have an excuse! At least Wakamatsu-senpai plans on meeting up with Imayoshi-senpai and Susa-senpai to talk about the team…”

“Ah, well I-I can go with you if you’d like.” He offered, hoping to cheer Satsuki up, even just a little bit.

Her eyes lit up. “Thank you, Sakurai-kun! I’m so glad someone actually wants to come along! Just one problem…”

“W-what is that?” Ryou’s brow knitted in confusion. He didn’t see a problem with the current plan.

“Neither of us are very big or intimidating.” Satsuki pouted a bit. “We could get in a lot of trouble, but there’s no one else we can ask…”

“What about the coach?” Ryou suggested. “I’m sure he’d be happy to chaperone for us.”

“Nope, I already asked.” Satsuki sighed. “Maybe I should just go try Dai-chan, again…”

“I-I can help you if you need me to!” Ryou offered, straightening up a bit. He didn’t want to be useless when his fellow first year needed help.

If nothing else, he could have a need to lick his own wounds, too. That might make it hurt a little less for her… Not that your best friend telling you no wouldn’t hurt a lot, anyway. At least he was pretty sure that was the case.

“That would be great, Sakurai-kun!” Satsuki gave him a large. “You’re such a good friend~”

“Ah...t-thank you!”

“Mm hmm!” She turned on her heel. “Now, let’s go get Dai-chan to come to karaoke!”

 

-

 

“I already said no, Satsuki.”

“Dai-chan! We really need you to come. We’re too defenseless without you.”

“You’ve taken like twenty self-defense classes, you’ll be fine.”

“But if you come no one will even approach.”

“Ask the coach to take you.”

“He’s got a date with Yosen’s coach tonight!”

Daiki sat up, finally ending the back and forth he’d been sharing with his best friend as he looked at her. “No way, I thought she didn’t like him.”

Satsuki gave a shrug. “I heard that too, but hey! That’s why he can’t come. So you need to Dai-chan!”

“Ah, I don’t feel like it, Satsuki.” Daiki yawned and looked tempted to lay down again. “Maybe some other day or something.”

“Please, Aomine-kun?” Ryou looked at him with a small pout. “It’d mean a lot to Momoi-san if you came.”

“Yeah...still not interested in going.” Daiki shrugged. “I have other things to do tonight.”

“Like what?” Ryou tilted his head to the side. He couldn’t think of anything for Daiki to do after practic. Satsuki usually talked like he didn’t have much to do, in fact. So the way he was talking didn’t make any sense.

“I have some reading to catch up on--”

“We all know you’re going to be looking at your models.” Satsuki sighed. “Please come along? I’ll buy you a magazine if you do!”

Daiki’s eyes had a small sparkle to them. “I’m still not sure…”

Satsuki gave a pout and Ryou copied, hoping it’d help somehow. They were going to get him to come to karaoke with them, even if it was the last thing they did. Well, hopefully it wouldn’t be the last thing they did.

“God damn it…” Daiki groaned out, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, fine, I’ll go with you! You better buy me that magazine, though, Satsuki.”

“Can do!” Satsuki giggled a bit. “I know some magazines with some really cute models I can suggest, too~”

“Works for me.”

 

-

 

When they finally made it to the karaoke bar Daiki wasn’t sure why he’d given into the smaller two first years. Maybe it was the promise of the magazine, with whatever cute girls Satsuki thought were the best. She usually had a pretty good taste in girls (and guys, for that matter).

He made a note to himself to ask Satsuki how to get a date in the future. Well, if he could keep her from laughing at his incompetence at it. So, probably never. He knew his best friend well and knew she’d poke fun at him.

“Ne, Dai-chan?” Satsuki smiled at the power forward. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” Daiki shrugged, trying to play it off. He couldn’t show too much weakness around the manager.

“Alright.” She shrugged and walked off ahead. “I’ll go get us a room, you two chat!”

At that point the prodigy was left with Ryou, who was kind of shaking like a leaf. Well, by kind of, it was more like really shaking like a leaf. Daiki didn’t even know why he was, he’d mellowed out a lot, hadn’t he?

“What’s wrong with you?” He finally asked. “I came along, right? So there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Ah, I-I’m sorry!” Ryou swallowed hard. “I’m just so used to you stealing food, or being kind of violent, or--”

“I get it, I get it.” Daiki sighed. “A lot of that is in the past now, though, if it makes you feel better.”

“Ah….alright.” Ryou gave a small nod and looked forward, towards Satsuki again. “It’s strange…”

“What’s strange?” Daiki raised an eyebrow.

“I never thought Aomine-kun and Momoi-san would be such good friends, that’s all.” The shooting guard replied, looking quite scared. “You don’t seem the type to get along.”

“Of course we get along!” Daiki snapped. “She’s like a little sister to me, basically.”

“Momoi-san always says she’s older than you, though.”

“By like three months!”

“But that would still make Momoi-san like a big sister, right?” Ryou tilted his head to the side. “Or do you not want to be the little brother of the friendship?”

“I’m not the little brother! I’m taller than her, damnit!”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be the younger brother…”

Daiki just really didn’t want to admit that he was younger than his best friend. He didn’t even really know why he didn’t want to admit it. Still, he wasn’t going to as long as he could hold off.

“Alright you two!” Satsuki called, ending the conversation before Daiki could wound his pride anymore. “Let’s go~”

 

-

 

“Dai-chan, you should really sing.”

That was about the fifth time Satsuki had suggested it in the half-hour they’d been in the booth. Why was she so insistent about it?

“I’m just here to look scary, Satsuki. I’m not gonna sing.” He replied, rolling his eyes at the girl.

“I think you should sing too, Aomine-kun.” Ryou piped up, making Daiki pause. Were they both ganging up on him?

“See, Sakurai-kun agrees!” Satsuki stood, hands on her hips. “Please sing Dai-chan.”

“I don’t wanna--”

“Aomine-kun, if you’re here with us you should at least try to have fun.”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud!”

“I’m not being a stick in the mud.” Daiki crossed his arms with a frown. “I just don’t wanna sing.”

“Why not? When your parents brought us as kids you always wanted to--”

Satsuki couldn’t finish the sentence before a hand was placed over her mouth. Just her luck that Daiki would cut off the embarrassing childhood story.

“Don’t talk about that Satsuki!” He hissed, his face turning a red that reminded the other two of Seirin’s power forward’s hair. It was almost cute.

“U-uh… Look!” Ryou put a song on, something upbeat and silly. “This is a nice song, does anyone want to sing?”

Both looked at Daiki expectantly. The look just told Daiki there was no way he was going to be able to fight it. How the hell these two had gained so much power over him so quickly, he’d never know.

So he finally gave in and grabbed the microphone. If he was going to sing, he was going to sing his heart out, god damn it.

It didn’t take long for him to really get into it. Before they knew it, Daiki was belting out the lyrics the best he could, messing up as he went. His face was still red, though now more from how into it he’d gotten. It was hard not to run out of breath when you sang like Daiki was. Satsuki and Ryou were pretty sure he was barely taking breaks from breaths.

“Come on you two.” He looked at them during a instrumental part, his breathing heavy. “If I’m doing this, you’re doing it too!”

Satsuki and Ryou were happy to comply.


End file.
